Who Am I In Your Life
by YunJaeKyuWookLover
Summary: Perjodohan? Penikahan tanpa kerelaan? Tidak dicintai pedampingmu? Dianggap pelarian baginya? pernahkah kalian mengalaminya? Sakitkah? Sesakkah? Kecewakah? Marahkah? . . . . . . Cuma satu yang ingin ku tanyakan, who am I in your life.. YunJae, YooSu, Karam
1. Chapter 1

Title : Who Am I For In Your Life?

Author : YunJaeKyuWookLover

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Family, Mpreg

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park YooChun X Kim JunSu,  
Shim ChangMin, Park HyunCheol (Karam),  
Kim Taehee X Jung JiHoon, Jun JiHyun X Kim SooHyun

Disclaimer : They all are not mine but the story plot is MINE

Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, I'm a new author so please tolerance any mistake(s) in my words, sentences and also paragraph, I'm not using formal language either… hehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah mansion bergaya European, terlihat dua buah keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang makan mansion Keluarga Kim. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim terlihat menyambut kehadiran kedatangan keluarga Jung, sahabat mereka dengan sangat ramah. Mereka berempat berbincang dengan hangatnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan canggung putra semata wayang keluarga Jung dan putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu.

"Jadi bagaimana perancangan kita soal perjodohan itu? Sudah menentukan tanggalnya?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar menjadikan Kim JaeJoong, putra bungsa keluarga Kim yang sangat sempurna dimatanya untuk mendampingi putra semata wayangnya, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mempedulikan perbincangan orang tua mereka. Kedua-duanya lebih memilih menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan menjawab beberapa persoalan yang ditanyakan kepada mereka itu juga jika perlu.

"Itulah tujuanku menjemput Taehee eonnie sekeluarga kemari. Untuk membincangan soal perjodohan anak-anak kita" terang Jun Jihyun atau sekarang sudah menyandang marga Kim sejak 34 tahun yang lalu setelah menikah dengan pengusaha muda yang sangat kaya raya, Kim Soo Hyun.

"Lebih cepat malah lebih bagus. Jaejoongie juga tidak lama lagi akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya bukan?" tanya Mr. Jung, memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menyambut dengan senyuman lembut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. _"Benar-benar calon menantu yang sempurna"_ lirih Mrs. Jung penuh kekaguman di dalam hatinya.

"Dua bulan dari sekarang?" cadang Mrs. Jung. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar memiliki Jaejoong yang menjadi incaran ramai ibu-ibu arisan untuk dijadikan menantu. Bagaimana tidak dengan wajahnya yang cantik bak bidadari dari kayangan, latar belakang keluarga yang sempurna tidak lupa Jaejoong juga mempunyain otak yang jenius. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki menantu sesempurna Kim Jaejoong hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak waras.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim terdiam, memikirkan cadangan Mrs. Jung sedangkan Mrs. Jung terlihat tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong harus menjadi menantunya, harus. Kalau boleh secepatnya.

"Boleh, 2 bulan dari sekarang" setuju Mr. Kim yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Mrs. Jung. Mr. Jung yang melihat keatusias sang istri hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa orang tua mereka sadari, Jung Yunho mengeluh perlahan dan itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan doe eyes indah Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat tidak rela menikahinya tetapi kenapa Yunho tidak pernah membantah atau menolak perjodohan mereka?

.

.

.

Wedding's reception pasangan YunJae berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Majlis tersebut diadakan di salah satu hotel bertaraf 5 bintang milik Kim Soo Hyun, appa dari mempelai "wanita". Yunho terlihat tampan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman berwarna putih, sangat kontras dengan istrinya, Jaejoong yang memakai setelan jas serba putih.

"Selamat ya hyung" ucap seorang namja yang memilik tubuh kelebihan kalsium, Shim Changmin. Changmin merupakan teman dekat Yunho yang sudah mengenali Yunho semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Yunho tersenyum memandang ke arah Changmin tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Changmin yang menyadari Yunho hyungnya tidak sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan ini hanya mengeluh, berharap Yunho mahu belajar membuka hatinya untuk menerima kehadiran Jaejoong di dalam hidupnya juga suatu saat nanti bisa melupakan masa lalunya.

"Dia cantik ya hyung" ucap Changmin, mencoba mengajak Yunho berbicara. Changmin memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara bersama hyungnya, Kim Junsu dan suaminya, Park Yoochun.

"Hmm, cantik" jawab Yunho dingin. Yunho tidak dapat meragukannya kalau Kim Jaejoong ani Jung Jaejoong sangatlah cantik dan sempurna bahkan lebih cantik dari seseorang dari masa lalunya tetapi sangat disayangkan karna Yunho tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan terhadap Jaejoong. Hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berarti buatnya.

"Suami kamu tampan ya Jae" puji Junsu, sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedang berbicara bersama Changmin. Yoochun yang mendengar pujian sang istri kepada Yunho hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya, cemburu.

"Iya, tampan. Tapi tidak seharusnya kamu memuji dia dihadapanku" rajuk Yoochun. Junsu tersenyum melihat kecemburuan sang suami lalu memilih memeluk lengan Yoochun, mencoba memujuknya.

"Dia memang tampan tetapi dimataku kamu yang paling tampan" pujuk Junsu, manja. Yoochun lantas tersenyum lembut memandang Junsu. Interaksi pasangan YooSu tidak luput dari pandangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong turut tersenyum melihatnya. Beruntung Junsu hyungnya bisa memiliki Yoochun sebagai suaminya karna Yoochun sangat mencintai Junsu berbeda dengan dirinya yang mendapat seorang suami yang tidak mencintainya.

"Selamat ya Jae atas penikahannya. Akhirnya kamu menyusul kami" ucap Yoochun memandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Yoochun-hyung, Junsu-hyung" balas Jaejoong tersenyum tulus memandang kedua-dua hyungnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memilih mengistirehatkan tubuhnya di dalam kamar hotel yang sudah diatur sang appa buat dirinya dan Yunho. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong yang hanya memakai bathrobe, menuju ke arah almari. Mencari baju yang nyaman untuknya dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sedang memandang kearahnya dari arah kasur tanpa berkelip. Jaejoong terlihat begitu mengoda di mata Yunho sekarang.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari juga, Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan dengan tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang memilih pakaiannya. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, kaku. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Can I" tanya Yunho. Suaranya yang serak akibat menahan birahi terkesan sangat menggoda di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangukkan kepalanya. Walau mereka menikah karna perjodohan keluarga tetapi Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dari Jung Yunho karna itulah pesan sang eomma sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

 _ **Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu**_

Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa kamar hotel Changmin. Jika ditanyakan bagaimana Yunho bisa berada di kamar hotelnya Changmin, jawabannya ialah sesaat setelah majlis reception selesai, Yunho langsung mengikuti Changmin ke kamarnya. Mencoba menghindari Jaejoong buat sementara waktu.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang galau memikirkan kelangsungan rumah tangga yang baru dibinanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tahu hyung belum bisa melupakan Karam ania" ucap Changmin setelah melabuhkan punggungnya di sofa berhadapan Yunho. Changmin lalu menyilangkan tangannya, memeluk tubuh. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Yunho yang sedang galau.

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku lagi" tegas Yunho walau dirinya tidak menafikan kalau dia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Karam atau Park Hyuncheol yang memilih kerjayanya sebagai model dan meninggalkan Yunho di Korea demi ke Paris, melanjutkan cita-citanya. 5 tahun telah berlalu tetapi Yunho masih tidak dapat melupakan Karam malah cintanya masihlah sebesar dan sedalam dulu.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya hyung. Cobalah membuka pintu hatimu buat Jaejoong. Dia lebih baik dan sempurna dibanding Karam. It's time for you to move on. Lupakan Karam dan cintai JUNG Jaejoong" tegas Changmin. Changmin hanya mahu Yunho mengejar kebahagiannya dan melupakan masa lalunya. Sudah cukup Yunho merindukan dan mencintai Karam yang tidak tahu diri itu karna sekarang ada Jaejoong yang bagi Changmin memiliki segalanya dan lebih baik berlipat ganda dibanding Karam.

Yunho terdiam, tidak mampu membalas perkataan Changmin karna dia tahu semuanya benar apa adanya. Jaejoong sememangnya lebih sempurna tetapi ini masalah hatinya yang belum siap melepaskan Karam. Yunho lalu memejamkan matanya seketika, memikir langkah mana yang harus diambilnya.

"Arraso, it's time to move on"

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Setelah pengumulan panas mereka, Jaejoong tertidur nyenyak. Meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang sendu ke arah wajah damai istrinya. Di lubuk hati Yunho yang paling dalam, dirinya merasa bersalah karna telah melibatkan Jaejoong di dalam masalah percintaanya tetap yang paling menghantui Yunho adalah, dirinya merasa seperti mengkhianati Karam.

Wajah damai Jaejoong yang tertidur itu sangat indah dan Yunho mengakuinya. Yunho lalu membelai lembut pipi mulus sang istri.

"Ajari aku cara mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong." Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping sang istri lalu melelapkan matanya, menyusul sang istri.

Setelah memastikan Yunho tertidur dengan nyenyak, Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Memandang sendu wajah sang suami.

"I'll be here for you, always. Because it's my duty as your wife"

.

.

.

 _ **8 bulan kemudian**_

Jaejoong sedang memasak sarapan buat dirinya dan Yunho di dapur rumah yang dibelikan sang appa Jung sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sebuah penthouse 2 tingkat yang sangat mewah dan pastinya mahal.

Di saat Jaejoong sedang menghidangkan masakkannya, tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan mual dan sepantas yang Jaejoong bisa, dirinya berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada berdekatan dapur. Jaejoong lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum terisi apa-apa.

Beberapa minit memuntahkan apa saja yang berada di dalam perutnya, Jaejoong berjalan lemah ke arah dapur, menyambung pekerjaannya. Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong merasa tidak enak badan tetapi tidak memberi tahu siapa pun karna tidak mahu membuat keluarga dan suaminya khawatir.

Yunho menuruni tangga penthouse mereka dengan terburu-buru. Dirinya sudah memakai setelan jas kantornya. Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho lantas memandang ke arah tangga dan tersenyum. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sarapan dulu Yunho-ah" ajak Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku sudah telat ke kantor. Nanti malam saja kita makan bersama. Annyeong" balas Yunho tanpa memandang ke arah Jaejoong. Yunho lalu memakai kaos kaki dan kasutnya lantas berlalu keluar dari penthouse tersebut. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Semenjak satu minggu yang lalu, Yunho tidak pernah lagi sarapan dan makan malam dirumah. Yunho akan terburu-buru ke kantornya pada waktu pagi dan pulang pada jam lewat dari tengah malam. Sesibuk itukah suaminya?

Jaejoong memandang hampa ke arah makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini?

.

.

.

Jaejoong melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi berhampiran sang dokter. Setelah memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya LAGI, Jaejoong memutuskan ke rumah sakit sendirian untuk memeriksa keadaanya.

"Annyeong Mrs. Jung, apa khabar? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang dokter yang bernama Lee Min Ho.

Jaejoong lalu menerangkan masalah kesehatannya yang menurun beberapa hari ini. Sang dokter mendengar dengan saksama keluhannya.

"Kalau begitu, Mrs. Jung bisa berbaring di kasur disana. Saya akan menyiapkan alatan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu" ucap sang dokter. Jaejoong lantas melakukan suruhan sang dokter.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, Jaejoong kembali duduk di atas kerusi yang didudukinnya tadi. Menunggu hasil tes yang dilakukannya.

"Chukkae, Mrs. Jung anda positif hamil 12 mingguan" ucap sang dokter. Tersenyum ramah ke arah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk terdiam didalam mobilnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Hamil? 12 mingguan? Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan lembut. Di dalam rahimnya sedang berkembang janin yang merupakan anaknya bersama sang suami. Bolehkah Jaejoong menyebut ini buah cinta mereka sedangkan Jaejoong tahu dengan sangat jelas walau mereka sudah berumah tangga selama hampir 1 tahun, Yunho tidak pernah mencintai dan menerima dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apakah Yunho akan menerima anak ini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan mampir ke kantor Yunho di waktu makan siang. Jaejoong hanya ingin memberi tahu Yunho akan berita yang bagi setiap pasangan yang berumah tangga merupakan berita bahagia.

Karyawan Jung Corp tersenyum dan menbungkuk sopan ke arah istri sang CEO Jung Corp. Mereka sangat mengagumi istri Mr. Jung Yunho. Orangnya cantik, indah juga ramah dan pinter. Benar-benar istri idaman.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah ruangan Yunho yang terletak di tingkat 20 tersebut. Sekrataris Yunho tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Apa mungkin sedang makan siang ya" tanya Jaejoong kepada dirinya lalu berjalan ke arah kantor Yunho. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho, Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho yang sedang berbicara bersama seseorang dan kalau tidak salah itu seperti suaranya Changmin.

"Sampai kapan kamu mahu menyembunyikan semua ini hyung?" tanya Changmin, memandang penuh kecewa ke arah Yunho.

"Menyembunyikan apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Karam sudah kembali sejak 2 minggu yang lalu kan" balas Changmin terus terang.

Yunho memandang dingin ke arah Changmin sesaat setelah Changmin menyebut nama Karam. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. " _Karam? Siapa itu Karam?"_

"Kenapa kamu diam hyung. Benar kan?" tuntut Changmin. Changmin tidak mahu kalau sampai Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sama seperti Yunho.

"Iya.." lirih Yunho perlahan.

"Selama 1 minggu ini, hyung menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya bukan? Hyung selalu mampir ke apartmentnya di waktu pagi buat sarapan bersamanya, di waktu siang hyung akan keluar makan siang bersamanya bahkan di waktu malam hyung mampir ke apartmentnya. Hyung ngapain aja disana?" marah Changmin. Sudah cukup Changmin menyembunyikan semuanya selama 1 minggu ini. Yunho harus menerangkan semuanya sekarang, disini.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Apa yang baru didengarnya beberapa detik yang lalu sangat mengejutkan buatnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Yunho curiga.

"Itu tidak penting hyung. Jawab persoalanku. Siapa Jaejoong di dalam hidupmu?" Changmin lalu melabuhkan punggungnya di atas sofa. Memandang Yunho dingin.

"Hyung sudah berusaha membuka pintu hati hyung untuk mencintai dan menerimanya di dalam hidup hyung tetapi hyung tidak bisa. Hati hyung, cinta hyung hanya milik Karam. Hyung tidak bisa mencintai Jaejoong. Semua yang hyung lakukan untuknya hanya sebatas tanggungjawab hyung sebagai seorang suaminya." Jelas Yunho putus asa.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sesak rasanya mengetahui kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan ini. Jadi selama hampir 1 tahun mereka berumah tangga, dirinya belum berhasil meraih cinta seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong lantas berlalu menjauhi ruangan Yunho. Tidak dihiraukannya pandangan para karyawan yang melihat keadaanya. Yang ada dikepala Jaejoong hanyalah, dirinya butuh bersendirian.

.

.

.

 _ **1 Minggu Kemudian**_

"Jae-ah, hadiah apa yang akan disukai Chunnie?" tanya Junsu kepada Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah café berdekatan sebuah mall. Junsu meminta Jaejoong menemaninya mencari kado ulang tahun buat suami tercintanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau perfume hyung? Atau jam tangga?" cadang Jaejoong mencoba mencari tahu kado apa yang mungkin akan disukai Yoochun nanti.

"Perfume kedengarannya tidak buruk. Ayo kita cari lagi" ajak Junsu bersemangat. Jaejoong lalu membayar makanan mereka dan berlalu menyusul Junsu yang sedang menunggu di depan café tersebut.

Kedua kakak adik Kim melangkah memasuki mall mewah tersebut. Canda tawa mengiringi setiap langkah mereka tetapi langkah Jaejoong terhenti seketika melihat permandangan yang sangat menyesakkan buatnya. Disana, di sebuah toko perhiasan Yunho sedang bersama seorang namja manis yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Karam.

Yunho terlihat tersenyum tulus memandang tiap tingkah keanak-anakkan Karam berbeda ketika Yunho bersamanya. Hanya senyuman terpaksa yang Jaejoong lihat dari sinar wajah Yunho.

Junsu yang merasa Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lantas memutarkan tubuhnya. Memandang Jaejoong aneh.

"Jae?" Panggil Junsu yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jaejoong. Junsu yang merasa aneh turut memusatkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Jaejoong.

"Ah, itu bukannya suamimu Jae? Tapi dia lagi sama siapa ya? Mesra sekali" ucap Junsu aneh. Tidak pernah Junsu melihat suami Jaejoong itu tersenyum tulus tapi kenapa senyuman itu begitu senangnya ditujukan kepada si namja yang tidak mereka kenali.

"Eh bukannya dia Park Karam? Salah satu model di agency milik keluarga Chunnie" sambung Junsu.

"Kajja hyung" Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Junsu untuk menjauhi toko tersebut. Junsu merasa keanehan dan perubahan sikap Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Jelaskan pada hyung ada apa sama kamu dan Yunho dan siapa itu Karam" Junsu memandang penuh selidik wajah cantik sang dongsaeng. Jaejoong yang tahu Junsu tidak akan berhenti menanyainya memutuskan menjelaskan semua masalah rumah tangganya lagian Jaejoong juga membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu kepulangan Yunho yang masih belum pulang. Ini sudah sangat larut dan Yunho masih belum pulang. Beberapa minit kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu hadapan yang dibuka dari luar. Jaejoong memandang ke arah jam di dinding, 2:15am.

Yunho memasuki penthousenya dan Jaejoong tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Dari mana saja Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho langsung melonjak kaget mendengar suara Jaejoong. Yunho pikir Jaejoong sudah tertidur seperti biasanya.

"Kantor" balas Yunho cuek.

"Sampai kapan kamu mahu terus membohongiku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Di atas nasihat Junsu siang tadi, Jaejoong memutuskan menyelesaikan semua masalah rumah tangganya secepat mungkin. Semuanya demi dirinya dan janin yang dikandungnya sekarang.

Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi. " _Apa Jaejoong sudah mengetahui semuanya?"_ lirih Yunho di dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Stop it already Jung Yunho. Siapa itu Karam? Kamu baru habis dari tempatnya bukan? Kamu anggap aku ini apa?" tuntut Jaejoong.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui tentang Karam?" tanya Yunho masih berusaha tenang.

"Dari mana aku mengetahuinya itu semua tidak penting Yunho. Siapa aku di dalam hidupmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi untuk memastikan posisinya di hati Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir, mencobe kelihatan tegar dihadapan Yunho.

"Mianhae" cuma itu yang mampu diucapkan Yunho. Sejujurnya Yunho merasa bersalah melihat doe eyes indah milih istrinya itu mengalirkan air mata kesakitan dan Yunho tahu itu semua karna kesalahannya. Perasaan sesak itu tiba-tiba mendatangi Yunho dan Yunho tidak tahu apa artinya itu.

"Mianhae? Cuma itu? Arraso, terima kasih karna menyadarkan aku dari mimpiku dan annyeong Jung Yunho-sshi. Jangan pernah mencoba mencariku dan _**anakku**_." Tegas Jaejoong lalu berlalu keluar dari penthouse mewah tersebut. Jaejoong sudah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini jadi dirinya sudah menyiapkan kopernya dan sudah diletakkan di dalam mobilnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam, membantu di tempatnya sehingga kesadaran menamparnya.

" _Anak? Apa jangan-jangan.."_ Yunho berlari keluar dari penthousenya dan Jaejoong, mencoba mengejar Jaejoong tetapi sayang di saat dirinya tiba di basement, mobil Jaejoong sudah tidak ada ditempat parkingnya.

Yunho jatuh terduduk setelah menyadari kesalahan dan kebodohannya. Walau dirinya tidak mencintai Jaejoong, tetapi dia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Jaejoong dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong disisinya.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ah"

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiii.. I'm back.. ada yang tertarik? Iya? Ngak? Hehehehe.. ngak papa lah yang penting ada yang mahu baca ff abal2ku.. #plakk..

Enjoy the story guys.. hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Who Am I In Your Life?

Author : YunJaeKyuWookLover

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Family, Mpreg

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park YooChun X Kim JunSu,  
Shim ChangMin, Park HyunCheol (Karam),  
Kim Taehee X Jung JiHoon, Jun JiHyun X Kim SooHyun

Disclaimer : They all are not mine but the story plot is MINE

Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, I'm a new author so please tolerance any mistake(s) in my words, sentences and also paragraph, I'm not using formal language either… hehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma kecewa sama kamu Yun, teganya kamu menyakiti perasaan istrimu hanya karna jalang murahan itu" murka Mrs. Jung saat mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho setelah dirinya dikejutkan akan surat tuntutan cerai dari pengacaran keluarga Kim yang juga merupakan sulung keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Jangan sebut Karam seperti itu eomma. Dia itu namja baik-baik" ucap Yunho tidak terima akan panggilan sang eomma terhadap namja tercintanya.

"Namja baik-baik kamu bilang? Kalau dia namja baik-baik dia tidak akan merayu namja yang sudah menikah dan akan memiliki seorang anak tidak lama lagi" balas Mrs. Jung tidak terima Yunho membela Karam yang menurutnya tidak lebih dari namja jalang yang haus akan uang dan ketenaran.

"Jika bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak akan berbunyi bukan?" tanya Junsu sinis. Junsu, sulung keluarga Kim merangkap kakak kepada Jaejoong, selain itu juga merupakan pengacara keluarganya. Junsu sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jaejoong dan keluarganya menyetujui permohonan Jaejoong untuk menuntut cerai. Masalah janin di dalam kandungan adiknya, keluarganya lebih daripada mampu untuk menanggungnya.

"Junsuie, tolong pujuk Jaejoongie. Jebal, ahjumma tidak mahu kehilangan Joongie" rayu Mrs. Jung untuk kesekian kalinya. Mrs. Jung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong melebihi anak kandungnya karna Jaejoong anak yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Jaejoong sering meluangkan waktunya untuk menanya khabar dirinya dan suaminya. Jaejoong juga tidak pernah lupa untuk mampir walau cuma seketika untuk memastikan keadaan kesehatan mereka juga untuk menemani kesunyian di Mansion Jung. Yunho yang merupakan anak kandungnya juga tidak pernah melakukan itu sesering sang menantu.

"Mianhae ahjumma tetapi keputusan kami sudah bulat. Jaejoong tetap akan melayangkan tuntutan cerai terhadap Yunho" jawab Junsu tegas walau sejujurnya dirinya turut merasa bersalah tetapi kebahagian adiknya lebih penting dari segalanya. Terutama sekarang Jaejoong sedang berbadan dua, dirinya tidak mahu Jaejoong sampai stress dan akan membahayakan kandungannya.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu sehingga Jaejoong melahirkan?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi. Setidaknya dalam jangka waktu 7 bulanan nanti, dirinya masih memiliki waktu untuk memujuk Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya terduduk diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya merasa senang setelah Jaejoong melayangkan tuntutan cerai ini tetapi kenapa dirinya malah merasakan kehilangan dan sesak di dadanya? Dihatinya? Dirinya tidak mencintai Jaejoong bukan? _"Ani, aku tidak mencintainya. Ini pasti karna anakku yang dikandungnya. Iya pasti itu"_ sangkal Yunho di dalam hatinya.

"Jebal Junsuie. Ahjumma mohon." Rayu Mrs. Jung lagi.

"Junsu-ah, tolong pujuk Jaejoongie." Rayu Mr. Jung pula. Dirinya juga tidak mahu kehilangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah menantu yang sangat baik dan selain itu, dirinya tidak tega melihat keadaan sang istri yang terlihat sangat terpukul itu.

"Akan aku usahakan ahjussi, ahjumma. Tetapi ini semua terpulang kepada Jaejoong karna keputusan berada di tanganya." Ucap Junsu putus asa. Mengalah demi kebaikan semua pihak walau keputusan masihlah di tangan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terduduk lesu di sebuah kerusi taman yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mansion keluarga Kim. Matanya tidak lepas memandang arah anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya bersama teman-teman mereka. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya yang masih rata tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau didalamnya terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang sedang berkembang. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depannya bersama sang anak tanpa menyedari kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di sisi kanannya.

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggil Yunho lantas melabuhkan punggungnya di sisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kananya. Tidak terlihat raut terkejut di wajahnya karna Jaejoong sudah mengenali suara sang suami saat Yunho memanggil namanya. Jaejoong lebih memilih diam dan menunggu apa yang akan Yunho sampaikan.

"Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku mohon tolong batalkan tuntutan cerainya karna aku tidak akan menceraikanmu" rayu Yunho supaya Jaejoong tidak jadi menuntut cerai dan memberinya sedikit waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Batalkan? Are you crazy Jung Yunho-sshi? Bukankah seharusnya kamu senang akan tuntutan cerai dariku jadi kamu bisa menjadikan Karam-sshi sebagai pendamping hidupmu" balas Jaejoong dingin. Walau hatinya sakit mengatakan perkataan itu tetapi lebih baik sakit sekarang daripada sakit di kemudian hari.

"Aku akan melepaskan Karam jadi tolong beri aku satu lagi peluang untuk menjadi suamimu. Aku berjanji akan belajar mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku" janji Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Yunho telah berjanji kepada eommanya kalau dirinya akan berusaha mencintai dan menerima Jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

"Can I ask you one question? Why out of sudden you becoming like this?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa aneh akan sikap suaminya ini. Apa Yunho kesurupan hantu di jalanan sampai-sampai berkata seperti itu.

"Because you're my wife and I don't want my child to be raise without his or her father" jawab Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kesungguhan Yunho di balik kata-katanya juga dari sinar dimatanya tetapi bolehkah dirinya berharap sekarang? setelah luka yang Yunho lukis di hatinya.

"If I'm not pregnant, akankah kamu menghentikanku dari menuntut cerai?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan sesuatu. Yunho terdiam seketika mencoba memikirkan soalan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menunggu dala keterdiaman tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Mungkin tidak tetapi sekarang keadaanya berbeda jadi tolong beri aku peluang kedua untuk menebus kesalahanku. Demi anak kita" balas Yunho bersungguh-sungguh.

Jaejoong terdiam, memikirkan kelangsungan rumah tangga mereka kedepannya. Tetapi ketika memikirkan anaknya yang akan membesar tanpa seorang appa, Jaejoong akhirnya mengiyakan permohonan Yunho dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum tulus memandangnya. Walau masih terdapat keraguan di dalam hati Jaejoong, dirinya mencoba mengalah demi anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

"Don't make me regret this"

.

.

.

 _ **6 Bulan Kemudian**_

Tidak terasa kandungan Jaejoong sekarang telah menginjak bulan ke-8. Tinggal satu bulanan lagi, anak mereka akan lahir kedunia. Selama jangka waktu 6 bulan ini, Jaejoong dapat merasakan perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya buat dirinya dan juga sang anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya dan Jaejoong sangat bahagia dengan perubahan Yunho yang tidak sedingin dulu lagi malah terkesan sedikit manja ketika bersamanya.

"Boo, malam ini kemungkinan aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Ada perjumpaan client dari Eropah jadi kalau kamu capek dan mengantuk, kamu tidur saja duluan ya. Boleh kan?" ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong sedang memasangkan dasi untuknya.

"Arraso tentu saja boleh tapi jangan terlalu lewat ya" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum memandang wajah tampan suaminya. Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau ada client yang akan datang dari Eropah jadi dirinya tidak merasa curiga ketika Yunho memberitahunya. Walau sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih susah melupakan apa yang terjadi tetapi Jaejoong mencoba mengalah demi anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai memasangkan dasinya, Yunho menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening juga bibir sang istri. Salah satu aktivitas wajib yang akan Yunho lakukan setiap pergi dan pulang dari kantor, Jaejoong tidak menolak tetapi tidak juga menerima semua pelakuan Yunho. Dirinya cuma menjalankan tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Yunho setelahnya lantas berlalu keluar dari penthouse mereka. Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong berlalu menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar mereka karna di penthouse mereka tidak memilik kamar di tingkat bawah jadi karna itu Yunho mempertimbangkan untuk membeli sebuah rumah untuk keluarganya dan setelah Jaejoong melahirkan, Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong berserta anak mereka untuk pindah ke rumah yang akan menjadi surprise terhadap sang istri.

Yunho harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kemaafan dari sang istri yang sudah mulai dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok..tok..tok**_

"Nyonya muda Jung, ada yang mencari anda" panggil seorang pembantu paruh baya setelah mengetuk pintu kamar YunJae.

"Sebentar ya Bibi Jang" Sahut Jaejoong dari balik pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong baru sahaja menyelesaikan mandi siangnya lalu memakai pakaian yang telah diambilnya untuk bertemu sang tetamu yang tidak diketahui siapa. Saat Jaejoong hendak menurunin tangga, dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara seorang namja dari balik tubuhnya.

"Annyeong Nyonya muda Jung yang terhormat"

Jaejoong lantas memutarkan tubuhnya, memandang ke arah suara tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya melihat Karam, mantan kekasih sang suami sedang berdiri memeluk tubuh di balik tubuhnya dengan angkuh. Wajah Karam terlihat dingin memandang ke arahnya.

"Ka-Karam-sshi? Ada apa anda mencari saya?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba tenang dan tidak mengurangkan kesopannya karna Karam tetaplah tetamu di rumahnya ini.

"Apa mahuku ya? Gampang aja, aku mahu memberitahumu untuk melepaskan _NamjachinguKU_ " ucap Karam lalu menekankan perkataan NAMJACHINGU.

"Namjachingumu? Yunho maksudnya? Tetapi dia suami saya Karam-sshi" balas Jaejoong masih berusaha tenang walau hatinya sudah terbakar api kebencian buat Karam yang dengan lancangnya menyuruh dirinya meninggalkan suaminya.

"Dasar namja tidak tahu diri. Yunho itu milikku. Aku yang mengenal dia lebih dulu sebelum dirimu tetapi karna anak yang ada di kandunganmu itu, dia jadi memutuskanku dan memilihmu." Ucap Karam yang sudah tidak dapat mengawal perasaanya. Yunho hanya miliknya tetapi karna kehadiran Jaejoong beserta anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya itu, Yunho jadi memutuskan dirinya.

"Siapa namja yang tidak tahu diri disini? Saya atau anda Karam-sshi? Jung Yunho suami sah saya di mata hukum dan agama sedangkan anda hanyalah masa lalunya" balas Jaejoong berani tanpa merasa takut akan pandangan menusuk Karam kepadanya.

"Suami? Hello kalau bukan karna anak di dalam kandunganmu, Yunho sudah pasti akan menceraikanmu dan menikahiku" Tawa Karam memenuhi pendengaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas Karam kali ini karna apa yang dikatakan Karam benar apa adanya. Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan Karam dan memilihnya andai dirinya tidak sedang mengandung anak Yunho.

Para pembantu yang mendengar suara tinggi Karam langsung mengintip dari dinding di balik tangga. Mereka tidak mahu ikut campur tetapi salah satu dari mereka sudah menghubungi Yunho untuk memberi tahu akan kehadiran Karam di rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu diam? Tidak bisa membalas karna apa yang aku katakan itu benar bukan? Bagaimana kalau anak di dalam kandunganmu itu lenyap? Yunho masih memilihmu atau AKU?" Mata Karam memandang tajam ke arah perut Jaejoong yang sudah membuncit itu dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. _"Seharusnya bayi itu tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini"_ lirih Karam penuh kebencian di dala hatinya

Jaejoong yang merasakan bahaya lantas memeluk perutnya, mencoba melindungi sang anak di dalam kandungannya.

"Don't you dare touch my baby" ancam Jaejoong memadang penuh curiga dan waspada akan tindakkan yang akan Karam lakukan andai Jaejoong tidak mencoba berhati-hati. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melangkah kebelakang, menjauhi Karam. Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada hampir dengan anak tangga yang berada tepat beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Karam yang melihat kesempatan emas itu lantas melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong. Para pembantu yang melihat keadaan berbahaya ini lantas berteriak memberitahu Jaejoong akan keadaan yang berbahaya tersebut tetapi terlambat, saat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya yang berada di hujung anak tangga itu, Karam lantas mendorong bahu Jaejoong sekuat tenaganya.

Tubuh Jaejoong berguling menuruni tangga dan tepat saat tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di hujung anak tangga, Mrs Jung membuka pintu utama penthouse YunJae dan melihat keadaan menantu kesayangannya yang sudah terbaring dengan darah membanjiri lantai.

"Karam"

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul Hospital**_

Mrs. Jung terlihat berdiri cemas di depan ruang UGD. Wajahnya terlihat cemas sedangkan bajunya sudah dipenuhi darah Jaejoong.

Yunho berlari menghampiri sang eomma, wajahnya juga tidak kalah cemasnya mendengar khabar dari sang eomma sewaktu dirinya masih diperjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dan sang istri.

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?" tanya Yunho cemas dan dirinya menjadi bertambah cemas melihat darah di baju sang eomma yang Yunho tahu itu merupakan darah sang istri.

"Dokter masih memeriksa keadaannya Yunho-ah" jawab Mrs. Jung lemes lantas memeluk tubuh sang anak. Yunho balas memeluk Mrs. Jung lalu memandang ke arah pintu UGD yang masih menyalakan lampu merah itu. Dirinya tidak berhenti berdoa semoga sang istri dan anak mereka selamat.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim berserta Junsu, Yoochun dan Mr. Jung menghampiri Yunho dan Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung beralih memeluk sang suami dan menumpahkan tangisannya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Mrs. Kim panik.

Mrs. Jung lalu menjelaskan apa yang dirinya lihat beberapa jam yang lalu. Yunho lantas mengepalkan tangannya, urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Yunho.

Beberapa jam menunggu, terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut menghampiri keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung.

"Keluarga dari Jung Jaejoong-sshi?" tanya sang dokter memandang ke arah mereka.

"Saya suaminya" jawab Yunho lalu menghampiri sang dokter dan diikuti oleh ahli keluarganya yang lain.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Min Ho, dokter yang menangani proses membedanhan terhadap Nyonya Jung dan saya ingin memberi tahu bahawa kami terpaksa mengeluarkan sang bayi dari kandungan Jaejoong-sshi karna keadaan Jaejoong-sshi yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya mengandung sehingga bulan ke-9 dan dengan kata lain, anak anda terpaksa dilahirkan premature." Jelas sang dokter yang bernama Lee Min Ho.

"Premature dokter?" tanya Junsu. Bayi yang dilahirkan premature mempunyai banyak kemungkinan sama ada hidup atau tidak dapat bertahan lama. Jikapun hidup tubuh mereka akan menjadi lebih rentan dan sering sakit-sakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter asalkan istri dan anak saya selamat. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Yunho. Tidak apa-apa anaknya terlahir premature asalkan mereka berdua selamat. Itu yang terpenting bagi Yunho.

"Istri anda selamat tapi beliau kehilangan banyak darah dan keadaanya belum stabil. Jika sampai jangka waktu 48 jam istri anda belum sadar, kami nyatakan istri anda… koma" jelas Dokter Lee perlahan dan berpamitan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa procedure. Yunho lantas terduduk di sebuah kerusi yang berada di balik tubuhnya.

Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim tida bisa menghentikan tangisan mereka manakalan Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim mencoba memujuk istri mereka supaya lebih tenang. Yoochun hanya mampu memeluk sang istri erat bagi memastikan sang istri tidak limbung dan pingsan karna Yoochun tahu sang istri sangat shock sekarang.

.

.

.

Mata Yunho tidak lepas memandang sang anak yang diletakkan di dalam incubator. Anaknya terlihat kecil dengan wayar-wayar yang menempeli tubuh kecilnya.

"Jagoan appa harus kuat ya. Demi appa dan eommamu sayang" ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengelus lembut cermin yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan sang anak ibarat dirinya mengelus langsung tubuh sang anak.

Bagaikan mendengar perkataan sang appa, bayi tersebut mengerakkan sedikit tangannya yang berada dekat dengan tangan sang appa. Yunho yang melihatnya tidak dapat menghentikan air mata harunya.

"Appa ke ruangan eommamu dulu ya. Kamu baik-baik disini" pamit Yunho kepada sang anak lantas berlalu ke kamar Jaejoong. Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Kim hanya melihat dari balik ruang kaca tersebut karna hanya sang appa dan eomma yang dibenarkan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aku ke kamar Jaejoong duluan, eomma, appa, eommoni, abeoji, Junsu dan Yoochun pulanglah duluan. Istirehat. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Jaejoong" saran Yunho saat melihat eommanya yang belum menukar bajunya yang dipenuhi darah Jaejoong itu. Mr. Jung, Mrs. Kim dan Yoochun menyetujui saran Yunho dan mengajak istri mereka untuk pulang duluan. Walau pada awalnya para istri berkeras untuk terus tinggal dan menemai Jaejoong, tetapi atas pujuk rayu para suami, akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruang rawat sang istri yang terlihat masih menutup rapat doe eyes indahnya. Dirinya lantas melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi di sisi ranjang sang istri. Yunho lantas mengenggam lembut tangan sang istri yang tidak di infus dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Boo, ireona. Mianhae karna aku tidak menjagamu. Bangunlah dan liat malaikat kecil kita. Bangun dan berikan dia nama sayang. Bangun dan marahin aku karna aku lalai menjagamu" ucap Yunho lembut sebaik sahaja mengecup lembut tangan sang istri. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Ini semua salahnya, andai dirinya tidak menyetujui permintaan Karam untuk kembali menjalin kasih walau dirinya sudah menikah. Andai dirinya bisa lebih tegas dalam memilih pasti istri dan anaknya tidak akan melewati semua ini. Setelah puas menangisi kebodohannya, Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang sang istri, tanganya tidak lepas dari mengenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Boo, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" ungkap Yunho pada akhirnya lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Biarlah dirinya beristirehat walau hanya seketika.

.

.

Tbc

Too many typo(s) ania.. hehehe.. thanks for waiting and reading this story (ff).. hope you guys does enjoy it..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Who Am I In Your Life?

Author : YunJaeKyuWookLover

Genre : Hurt, Romance, Family, Mpreg

Main Pair : Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park YooChun X Kim JunSu,  
Shim ChangMin, Park HyunCheol (Karam),  
Kim Taehee X Jung JiHoon, Jun JiHyun X Kim SooHyun

Disclaimer : They all are not mine but the story plot is MINE

Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, I'm a new author so please tolerance any mistake(s) in my words, sentences and also paragraph, I'm not using formal language either… hehehehe

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian**_

Mrs. Kim terlihat mengupaskan buah apel merah buat seseorang yang terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Eomma, kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini? Aku bosan" tanya Jaejoong memelas kepada Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung yang menemaninya sepanjang dirinya berada di rumah sakit pasca jatuh dari tangga satu minggu yang lalu. Bukannya Yunho tidak menjenguk dan menjaga Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong sendiri yang menolak kehadiran Yunho karna dirinya belum siap untuk menemuinya.

Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat lebih segar dibanding satu minggu yang lalu walau Jaejoong terlihat lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya.

"Nanti eomma tanyakan ke dokternya ya, kamu istirehat saja duluan" ujar Mrs. Kim lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Janji ya eomma" balas Jaejoong memelas. Dirinya sudah bosan tinggal di rumah sakit dan ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Mrs. Kim hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala lalu tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Jaejoong yang berbinar bahagia.

"Annyeong Boojae, eomma, eommonim" ucap Yunho yang baru sahaja pulang dari kantornya lalu memasuki ruang rawat Jaejoong dan menghampiri ranjang sang istri. Jaejoong yang melihat kehadiran Yunho lantas mengubah expresi wajahnya memilih memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Enggan memandang wajah suaminya itu.

Yunho hanya mengeluhkan nafasnya berat melihat tangapan dingin dari istrinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pelbagai usaha sudah Yunho lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang istri tetapi malangnya tidak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung turut merasakan perubahan sikap Jaejoong tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain memberi semangat supaya Yunho lebih sabar dalam mengurus istrinya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Yunho berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong saat dirinya menerima panggilan dari seorang perawat tentang istrinya yang sudah membuka matanya kembali setelah dua minggu tertidur.

Brakk..

"BOOJAE-ah" teriak Yunho sebaik sahaja membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut secara kasar. Yunho lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ranjang sang istri yang sedang memandang dingin ke arah dirinya.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk menyadar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit itu hanya memandang dingin ke arah Yunho yang mulai berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya. Jaejoong masih ingat jelas akan perkataan Karam sewaktu hari kejadian dan Jaejoong tidak mahu terus berharap lagi.

"Jangan mendekat" ucap Jaejoong tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Yunho yang mendengarnya lantas menghentikan langkahnya, memandang penuh tanda tanya ke wajah cantik sang istri.

"Kamu kenapa Boojae-ah? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk tubuh sang istri yang begitu dirinduinya itu.

"Ceraikan aku" seru Jaejoong dingin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya. Sakit rasanya meminta cerai terhadap orang yang sangat kalian cintai tapi lebih sakit lagi jika meneruskan pernikahan ini tanpa cinta dari pasanganmu.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari, Yunho merasakan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Dirinya tidak mampu bergerak atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jaejoongnya? Istri cantinya meminta cerai? Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya?

"K-kamu ber-bercanda kan Boo? Itu tidak lucu" jawab Yunho yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ani. Aku sudah melahirkan anakku jadi sekarang kamu boleh menceraikan aku" jawab Jaejoong masih berintonasi dingin. Hatinya terlalu sakit sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir walau jiwanya meronta-ronta meminta keadilan untuk dirinya dan juga sang anak.

"Tapi kenapa Boo? Bukannya kita baik-baik aja sebelum ini? Beri aku peluang untuk membahagiakanmu dan uri adeul. Aku tahu aku gagal menjagamu dan anak kita tapi tolong beri aku peluang untuk terus menjadi suamimu dan appa kepada anak kita" mohon Yunho lalu mencoba melangkah menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong.

"Selangkah lagi kamu mendekat, aku pastikan kamu tidak akan lagi melihatku dan anakku dihadapanmu" tegas Jaejoong. Terdengar kejam tetapi hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit dan susah untuk diobati.

"Boojae-ah, jebal" mohon Yunho. Tidak terasa air matanya sudah berada di tubir mata menunggu masa untuk mengalir membasahi pipinya. Yunho tidak sanggup kehilangan Jaejoong dan anak mereka karna dirinya sudah terlanjur mencintai mereka bahkan melebihi cintanya untuk Karam sebelum ini.

"Keluar" suruh Jaejoong lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tidak mahu memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat tersiksa itu. Yunho hanya terdiam membantu seketika.

"Arraso, cepat sembuh nae sarang" ucap Yunho lalu melangkah lemah keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sakit rasanya ditolak oleh orang yang mulai kamu cintai. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong sewaktu dirinya menolak kehadiran Jaejoong dahulu?

Tanpa Yunho sadari, air mata jernih turut mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Jaejoong. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini setelah dirinya mulai bisa menerima Yunho kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

.

.

.

"Home sweet home, welcome back uri Jaejoongie dan Binnie baby" sambut keluarga dan teman-teman YunJae sesaat setelah Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya buat sang istri. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh haru memandang wajah ahli keluarga dan juga teman-teman mereka.

"Gomawoyo eomma, eommonim, appa, abeoji, Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung, Changmin dan yang lainnya" ucap Jaejoong penuh haru. Yunho memberikan tas yang berisi pakaian Jaejoong kepada sang pembantu untuk dicuci.

Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita perkara yang menyenangkan dan jangan lupakan uri Jung Moonbinnie yang sudah seperti artis dadakan karna semua orang ingin mengendong dan mencium dirinya. Poor Binnie.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, boleh eommonim masuk?" tanya Mrs. Jung sesaat setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang baru sahaja selesai menyusui Moonbin lantas mengancingkan kembali kemeja tidurnya.

"Masuk saja eomma" balas Jaejoong tersenyum memandang Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong lalu membaringkan Moonbin ke atas kasur dengan hati-hati karna takut akan menganggu tidur sang anak.

Mrs. Kim lalu melabuhkan punggungnya di samping Jaejoong sebaik saja menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah awet muda Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan lembutnya merawat sang buah hati.

"Ada apa eommonim mencari Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sopan lalu memandang wajah cantik ibu mertuanya. Senyuman indah turut dihadiahkan kepada Mrs. Jung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi bisakah eommonim menanyakan sesuatu kepada Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Jung lalu mengenggam lembut tangan menantu kesayanganya. Kasih sayangnya kepada Jaejoong semakin dalam setelah Jaejoong melahirkan cucu sulung untuknya yang akan menjadi pewaris Keluarga Jung tidak lama lagi.

"Apa itu eommonim?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya. Salah satu ciri khusus seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah dirinya sangat menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya dan itu membuat ramai ibu-ibu arisan yang iri akan Mrs. Jung yang berhasil menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai menantunya.

"Bagaimana hubungan kamu dan Yunho sekarang?" tanya Mrs. Jung berhati-hati karna takut menguris perasaan halus Jaejoong. Dirinya tidak buta untuk melihat kedinginan dari sikap Jaejoong terhadap Yunho walau dirinya sendiri bisa memaklumkannya tetapi jiwa seorang ibu memaksanya untuk membantu menyelesaikan badai yang menerpa rumah tangga anaknya.

Jaejoong lantas terdiam, tidak tahu harus memulakan semuanya dari mana. Bisakah dirinya menceritakan apa yang menganggunya selama ini kepada Mrs. Jung? Melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong, Mrs Jung lalu meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Mianhae kalau eomma terkesan mengikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian berdua tetapi eomma tidak tega melihat Yunho. Dia begitu tersiksa sekarang berjauhan dari kamu Joongie. Trust me, he love you. Yunho yang sekarang bukan lagi Yunho yang dulu. Tidakkah kamu menyadarinya tiap detik Yunho akan melirik ke arah Joongie untuk memastikan Joongie baik-baik saja? Waktu Joongie masih koma selama 3 hari, Yunho tidak pernah meninggalkan Joongie sedetik pun kecuali untuk ke kamar mandi dan untuk melihat Binnie bahkan makan saja harus eommonim yang membawakannya. Just give him a change to proof that he truly love you. Bahkan di saat mendengar khabar kalau Karam kecelakaan akibat kabur dari polisi dan meninggal di tempat kejadian juga Yunho tidak terlihat terpukul atau pergi untuk melayat. Itu semua karna Yunho sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa perasaan terhadap Karam" jelas Mrs. Jung panjang lebar dari sisi pandangnya.

"Bolehkah Joongie berharap eomma? Satu tahun awal pernikahan kami itu sangat menyakitkan. Memiliki suami disisi Joongie tetapi rasanya seperti tidak memiliki suami. Joongie berusaha membuat Yunho mencintai Joongie tetapi apa yang Joongie dengar waktu itu sangat menyakiti Joongie eommonim. Andai waktu itu Joongie tidak hamil, sudah dipastikan kalau sekarang Yunho bukan lagi suaminya Joongie bukan? Dia pasti sudah menjadi suaminya Karam dan Joongie tidak menyalahkan Yunho di atas peristiwa Joongie ditolak jatuh dari tangga tetapi andai dulu Yunho tidak memberikan Karam peluang, andai dulu Yunho bisa menjadi lebih tegas, semuanya tidak akan terjadi." Balas Jaejoong. Air mata yang mengalir lantas diseka. Mrs. Jung turut tidak dapat membendung air matanya karna apa yang Jaejoong bilang benar apa adanya tetapi setiap manusia bisa berubah kan?

"Eommonim tahu Yunnie salah dulu tetapi manusia bisa berubah kan Joongie? Dan Yunho sedang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik sekarang. For me and Binnie, tolong buka pintu hatimu untuk memaafkan Yunnie. Jangan tutup pintu hatimu karna eommonim tidak mahu kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Cukup Yunnie saja yang menyesal sekarang, jangan sampai Joongie turut menyesalinya di kemudian hari setelah Yunnie memutuskan menyerah. Fikirkan Binnie, dia butuh seorang ibu dan seorang ayah. Binnie tidak salah. Jangan jadikan dia mangsa" mohon Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya tetapi Mrs. Jung tahu, Jaejoong sedang memikirkan perkataannya. Tidak ada seorang ibu pun sanggup melihat anaknya hidup tanpa memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Eommonim keluar dulu ya. Mianhae kalau ada perkataan eommonim yang menyakiti perasaan Joongie" ucap Mrs. Jung lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus menantunya. Tidak lupa Mrs. Jung menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening menantu kesayangnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang harus eomma lakukan sekarang sayang?" tanya Jaejoong putus asa. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus lembut rambut sang buah hati yang sedang nyenyak tertidur. Fikirannya melayang memikirkan prihal rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di taman belakang penthousenya beserta sang istri. Walau matanya terlihat fokus memandang bintang-bintang di langit namun fikirannya menerawang memikirkan masalah rumah tangganya. Dirinya tidak mahu kehilangan Jaejoong dan buah hati mereka tetapi Yunho juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi memohon kemaafan dari istrinya. Bodohnya dirinya telah mengabaikan istrinya demi orang seperti Karam sebelum ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Jaejoong cuma melihat ke arah sang suami dari kejauhan namun tidak lama kemudian memutuskan menghampiri sang suami. Jaejoong lalu melabuhkan punggungnya di atas kerusi batu tepat berada beberapa langkah di belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong perlahan namun cukup untuk kuat sehingga Yunho dapat mendengarnya. Yunho lantas memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Boojae, ngapain kamu disini? Udaranya dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ujar Yunho. Suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir akan keadaan kesehatan sang istri. Yunho ingin menghampiri sang istri tetapi diurungkan karna takut Jaejoong tidak akan menyukainya.

"Menemuimu" Jawab Jaejoong ringkas. Memandang wajah tampan suaminya tanpa expresi.

"Menemuiku? Ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Selama hampir 2 minggu semenjak Jaejoong sadar, Jaejoong tidak pernah ingin menemuinya tetapi kenapa sekarang secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong mencarinya?

"Can I ask you a question?" tanya Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya memandang ke arah jembatan merah yang kelihatan indah dihiasi lampu pelbagai warna.

"Tanyakan saja Boo" jawab Yunho tenang namun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Apakah.. kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Jaejoong ingin mendengar jawabannya dari Yunho bukan cuma dari cerita sang ibu mertuanya saja.

Yunho tersenyum tulus memandang wajah gugup istrinya, terlihat sangat imut dan Yunho sangat menyukainya. Yunho lalu memilih mendekati sang istri walau dirinya sendiri masih ragu apa Jaejoong akan menerimanya atau tidak. Biarlah Yunho bertindak nekad sesekali. Yunho melutut di hadapan Jaejoong lalu mengenggam lembut tangan seputih pualam istrinya.

"Of course I do. I Love you so much my wife and it's getting deeper and deeper each passing days" jawab Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sangat berharap bahwa istrinya akan memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali seperti dulu.

"Since when?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu. Jaejoong membalas menatap mata setajam musang milik suaminya. Getaran halus itu tidak pernah hilang namun sebelumnya semua itu tertutup akan perasaan kecewa terhadap suaminya.

"To be honest, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi aku berani bersumpah that I love you more than anything else in this world. Jujur perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kamu hamil Moonbinnie Boo tetapi suamimu ini terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya dan terus menafikannya." Jawab Yunho. Mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkinkah dirinya yang terlalu berharap tadi? Tidak adakah ruang kemaafan untuknya membuktikan jika dirinya sangat mencintai istrinya?

Yunho lalu berdiri dan tidak lupa menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di kening Jaejoong lalu tersenyum hambar. Yunho sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi supaya Jaejoong mahu memaafkannya.

"Kamu naik saja duluan, aku masih ingin mengambil udara segar" ujar Yunho lalu memilih melangkah menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Ye, dangsin-eun baboyeyo. (iya, kamu memang bodoh)" jawab Jaejoong dingin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yunho tersenyum hambar mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Dirinya memang bodoh.

"Babbo Jung Yunho. Jika kamu melangkah satu langkah saja lagi kamu tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya di lain waktu dan aku pastikan surat cerai berada tepat di atas meja kerjamu. Nado Saranghaeyo" ujar Jaejoong lantang. Kenapa suaminya begitu bodoh sih? _"Tidak bolehkah menunggu sedikit waktu lagi untukku berfikir tadi? Pemaksa banget."_ Gerutu Jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

Yunho lantas menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutarkah tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri memeluk tubuhnya. Pandangan Jaejoong yang dingin tidak dipedulikannya. Telinganya dipenuhi akan ungkapan Jaejoong beberapa detik tadi.

"K-ka-kamu bi-bilang ap-apa boo?" tanya Yunho tergagap. Telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Tidak ada siaran ulangan" balas Jaejoong angkuh lalu melangkah menjauh dari Yunho namun sebaik saja dirinya melangkah, senyuman indah tidak lepas dari bibir semerah cherrynya sekarang. Tidak salahkan sedikit mengerjain Yunho?

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Apakah ini bermaksud Jaejoong sudah memutuskan membuka hatinya kembali dan menerima Yunho di dalam kehidupannya?

"Boo.. tunggu aku" teriak Yunho sedikit lebih kencang karna terlalu bersemangat lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah berada agak jauh dari posisinya lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Benar?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Benar apa yaa?" tanya Jaejoong kembali walau bibirnya tersenyum indah sekarang.

"Aku.. BAHAGIAAA" teriak Yunho lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memutarkan tubuh mereka beberapa kali. Untung saja sudah lewat malam kalau tidak bisa dipastikan mereka akan menjadi tontonan umum sekarang.

"Yunnieeee.. pusinggg" rengek Jaejoong manja namun turut tertawa bersama Yunho.

Biarlah mereka kembali merajuk bening cinta yang hampir terputus buat seketika sebelum seorang Jung Moon Bin mencari eommanya.. hehehehe

.

.

.

 **2** _**Tahun Kemudian**_

"Kamu lagi ngapain sayang?" tanya Yunho sebaik sahaja memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Mereka berdua lagi di balkon kamar sebuah hotel bertaraf 5 bintang. Grand Wailea Hawaii.

Keluarga Jung, Kim dan Park mengadakan family's day di Hawaii demi meluangkan waktu bersama-sama demi mengeratkan lagi hubungan kekeluargaan mereka.

"Ani. Cuma sedang menghirup udara segar dan memandang hamparan pantai yang indah. Uri Binnie lagi ngapain?" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan manha secara sepenuhnya ke arah Yunho.

"Binnie sedang bermain bersama pasangan YooSu di pantai" Jawab Yunho lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Diculik lagi kayanya nih" ujar Jaejoong mencibirkan bibirnya tidak terima. Anaknya selalu 'diculik' oleh hyungnya itu.

"Biarlah Junsu belajar menjaga anak kecil sekarang. Siapa tahu nanti gilirannya pula yang hamil" pujuk Yunho lalu memutarkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapat ke arahnya.

"Hmm, mudah-mudahan yaa." Jawab Jaejoong lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami, manja.

Yunho lalu memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri, erat. Nothing in this world could describe how deep is his love to his wife.

Cinta memerlukan kesabaran dan pengorbanan. Cobalah membuka hatimu demi kebahagian dirimu kelak karna jika seseorang itu juga memutuskan untuk mengalah, akan susah untukmu kembali memujuk atau menemukan seseorang seperti dirinya kembali.

Cinta pertama tidak semestinya menjadi cinta sejati tetapi cinta sejati akan terus menjadi cinta abadimu sehingga maut yang memisahkan. Cinta sejati tidak perlu dicari, tidak perlu dipaksakan. Perasaan itu hadir dengan sendirinya tetapi ingatlah, sekali sahaja kamu mengabaikkannya, selamanya kamu akan terus hidup di dalam penyesalan. Time will heal your wound but it still will leave a significant scars.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Karam mencoba melarikan diri ketika Mrs. Jung dan para pembantu sedang mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang bersimbah darah tersebut. Karam memicu mobilnya, menuju apartmentnya. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan peluh dingin membanjiri wajah sehingga kerah bajunya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Karam lantas melempar semua bantal-bantal dan barang yang dapat dijangkaunya tidak tentu hala.

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya aku melakukannya tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Bodoh, Karam bodoh" amuk Karam. Bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu bodoh mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang sialnya dilihat oleh Mrs. Jung, ibu kepada Jung Yunho, mantan kekasihnya. Dirinya terlalu mengikut emosi sesaatnya dan sekarang dia harus pergi dari Korea sebelum ada yang bisa mencarinya.

"Aku harus pergi, iya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mahu kalau sampai ditangkap." Ucap Karam lalu mengemas baju-bajunya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel miliknya tidak lupa dirinya juga menyuruh sang manager untuk memesankan tiket pesawat ke Canada secepat mungkin.

Tanpa membuang waktu Karam memasuki mobilnya lalu melaju menuju bandara tetapi sayangnya Karam dapat melihat beberapa kenderaan polisi yang mengejar mobilnya. Dengan panik Karam menginjak gas mobilnya lebih laju dibanding sebelumnya, mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Namun nahas, dikarnakan terlalu fokus memandang ke arah mobil-mobil polisi tersebut, Karam tidak menghiraukan lampu isyarat yang sudah bertukar ke warna merah dan mengakibatkan sebuah trek semen yang juga tidak sempat mengerem menabrak tepat di bagian pembantu. Maka terjadilah sebuah kecelakaan yang siapa saja tidak akan sanggup melihatnya dan bisa dipastikan keadaan sang mangsa tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

End

FF abal-abal lagi nih.. hahahaha #plakkk.. Ceritanya mengalir tanpa idea yah begini nih jadinya.. hehehee.. mian di atas kekurangannya. Mohon bimbingan dan teguran dari siapa sahaja yang ingin membagi ilmunya yaaa..

Ah dan makasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya yaa.. I'm truly appreciate it..


End file.
